


Eyepatches And Whips

by Justcannibalthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Play, Blowjobs, Commanding, Dildos, Dom/sub, Electrocution, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn, Pure unadulterated sin, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shock Collars, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, Whipping, hahahaha, literally everything i could think of, overstimulaion, plot? what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Derek Visits Alexander





	Eyepatches And Whips

Derek tapped his fist against the door, ignoring the extravagant knocker, and took a final inhale of the cigarette, flicking it away as Alexander opened the door to him. “good evening, Derek.” Derek let himself into the house, as Alexander stepped to the side, and exhaled a trail of smoke. “Ciao. where’s your bedroom?”

Derek made his way up the stairs, behind Alexander; there was no point in procrastinating, they both knew what Derek was there for, and it wasn’t to share a bottle of wine. Alexanders bedroom was dark. A mixture of dark cherry woods, and red and black furniture and wallpapers, plastered above what was probably the original panelling. There was a fireplace on the far wall, lit of course. Derek felt the door close behind him, Alexander was closer to him now, the mood in the room had changed; the anticipation in Derek’s stomach pooled, at alexanders proximity to him. He was a good-looking man, tall and well groomed. A stark contrast to Derek’s trailer trash vibe. Alexander stepped into Derek’s space, a hand sliding immediately down his jeans- hand pressing against his rear. “Strip and get on the bed.” Alexander spoke with confidence, clear instruction. It was a gift of his, to know what each individual desired, sexually or otherwise. He knew exactly what Derek wanted. He wanted to be owned. Derek wiggled his brows at he started removing his jeans, undoing his belt “wasting no time then? You surprise me, thought you’d be into foreplay” Derek sat himself down as he yanked his shirt off, Alexander remained still, leaning on the wall calmly and watching Derek strip. “You being naked does not mean we will be jumping straight to penetration. Lie down.” Alexanders voice was always soft, his R’s rolled slightly; a remanence of his first language, each word perfectly pronounced aside from that. Derek let himself lean back against the incredibly soft bed, letting himself sink into its plush stuffing’s. Probably goose feathers, knowing Alexander; at least that’s what Derek assumed. 

Alexander lifted Derek’s hand, and held it against the banister, beginning to tie it to the bed with a soft fabric- it felt like silk. Derek watched him go methodically to each limb, tying them up to each of their respective posts. “You didn’t strike me as a bondage man.” Derek shifted slightly, already growing aroused simply from the act of being restrained. Alexander knelt down on the floor, removing a box from under the bed as he spoke “you know very little about me, Derek. I know more about you than you realise.” Alexander lifted the box, placing it on the table at the bottom of the bed; where he rested spare blankets, and raised the lid. Derek shuffled around in anticipation on the bed. He had debated declining Alexander, but it had been a while since he’d got laid, and the domineering aura of the black-haired male was weirdly intoxicating. “I know, for example, that if I were to leave you here you would enjoy every second of torture.” Derek let out a hum; half laugh half moan. “You don’t know me, not that well anyway.” Alexander shook his head lightly, removing an item from the box that Derek couldn’t recognise from the angle he was at. Alexander walked to Derek’s side, pressing it against his chest. Alexander pressed down for a moment, letting the shock of the taser run through Derek’s torso, causing his hips to buck as he let out an expletive, it Italian of course. “I will stop, if you want me to.” Alexander spoke, as he moved it slightly lower, repeating his action and eliciting the same response. “Perhaps you would like me to be slow and gentle.” Alexander crotched down then, lowering the taser once more, resting it about Dereks groin and letting the low voltage run through his body before speaking lowly beside his ear; “Or perhaps you want to be used as an object; for my own pleasure and amusement. Say the word, Derek, and I will take ownership of you, and remove you of all of your free will.” Alexander put the taser down on the counter, and put a finger on Derek’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “unless, of course, I have It wrong. After all, I do not know you that well, remember?” Derek swallowed, forcing himself to level his breathing out. His chest burnt slightly, the residual feeling left behind after being shocked- so close to his dick. It was painfully arousing, and if he had the ability to his hand would already be on his crotch. “Alright, maybe you do know me” Derek conceded, and pulled at his lip ring. “I own you” Alexanders response was immediate, his hand ghosting along Derek’s torso, making his breath hitch. “Say it.” It was not a question. “You own me” 

Alexander returned to his box, which Derek had already dubbed his sex box, and removed something with a black handle. Derek craned his head to view it, but a few moments later his eyes were being covered by a cloth, obviously that wasn’t what the handle was; but he was now sightless. A moment later, he felt something unidentifiable against his chest; it felt like rope, but it was the wrong material and it just left Derek confused. “what the fuck is that?” Derek turned his head out of habit to where he assumed Alexander was, not that it made any difference. Derek heard alexander hum, before feeling an intense burn, as he felt what he was sure was leather smack against his stomach, in too many places to count. He couldn’t help but let out a low moan, arching from the bed as he let himself gasp out a few expletives. “Guess.” Alexanders voice was low, the single word being dragged out, closer to his ear than Derek had realised. “I..uh? A whip?” Derek felt it hit him again, and he rolled his hips, automatically searching for the friction his body was aching for. “what kind?” Alexander asked, he sounded calm, not even remotely flustered, unlike Derek who was already panting and struggling to stay still. He could smell cigarettes. Was Alexander smoking? “I don’t fucking know, alexander, a whippy whip.” Derek sounded impatient, his hips not stopping in their shuffling. Alexander placed a hand on his inner thigh, torturously close to what Derek really wanted groping, and hit him once again with the whip, Derek’s stomach felt slightly wet now; alexander wasn’t being gentle and he was likely starting to bleed. “You will address me as sir, or master. Do you understand me?” Alexander ghosted the whip along his chest again, not hitting him this time. “Yes.” Derek felt the leather strips smack violently against his stomach, much harder than before- and let out a bark of pain as the sensation sent ripples of pleasure through his body. “Yes what?” Derek let out a whimper, the hand that was on his thigh had tightened, and he couldn’t move one of his legs anymore- alexanders well-kept nails digging into his flesh. “Yes master” Derek felt his cock twitch at his own words, allowing himself to obey. Derek felt something very…peculiar then, on his chest- it was wet and warm. He was confused for a moment, he heard alexander hum, and felt the vibration of it run through his body- it was his tongue. Alexander was licking his chest. The hand that had rested on his thigh was now on his side, nails digging in as he continued to lick at Derek’s chest. Derek allowed his breath to level, letting out a long hum of pleasure at the juxtaposition in behaviour. Alexanders mouth left Derek’s chest, and made its way to his neck, bearing down on the flesh. Derek let out a gasp, followed by a guttural groan as alexander began to suck at the broken skin, effectively drinking the red heads blood. Alexander continued his action for a long moment, before pulling himself away from Derek, who felt his hands being untied, and let one of his hands move to his face, pushing the blindfold up. He felt dizzy, and was moving his hand down to his crotch, to give himself some level of relief, when alexanders hand gripped onto his wrist. “Did I say you could do that?” Derek looked at Alexander and let out a small whimper, although it was not intentional. “I'm dying here, man” Derek had barely finished his sentence when alexander pushed him forward- his legs had been untied- he could sit on his knees, bent over- effectively on all fours. He felt alexanders clothed crotch pressing against his ass as he leant over him, and lifted a riding crop from the table. “You just keep that out on-“Derek’s comment was interrupted by a loud moan, as he felt alexanders hand smack against his arse. “what did I say Derek?” Derek thought for a moment, rolling his hips against the bed and letting out a hum of relief. However, his action was interrupted by alexander, who grabbed his hair and pulled him until he was lying on his lap. 

Derek was about to speak when he felt the crop smack against his ass, with enough force to move him forward slightly and let out a groan- alexander spoke as he continued to smack the crop against Derek’s rear- Derek tried his hardest to listen to him “How are you to address me?” Derek could feel alexander erection, even through the fabric of his undoubtedly expensive suit, pressing against his stomach, and it was incredibly distracting. Alexander pulled Derek hair again, yanking his head to face him “answer” Derek felt the crop sliding between his cheeks, teasing his entrance- though it lacked the pressure necessary to go anywhere. “Master…You’re my master” Alexander released his head, and gave Derek’s ass a squeeze with his now free hand, before slapping him once more. Derek looked after himself, sort of- he had very little body fat and was fairly toned, consequently the contact of alexanders hand on his arse made a loud noise not dissimilar to a clap. “Good boy. If you behave then you will get relief, if you misbehave I will tie you up and leave you here, that I promise.” Derek nodded his head at him “Yes master.” Alexander let out a pleased hum, before speaking again “Get on the floor, on your knees in front of me.” Derek felt a sordid amount of pleasure from being praised, and told what to do, and he happily removed himself from alexanders lap, and sat down on his knees on the floor. Alexanders floor was wood- real wood, not that fake varnishy crap. Alexander removed his jacket, and rested it gently on the bed, before doing the same with his waistcoat, it made a rather startling difference- he somehow seemed more human now he was less put together. “What do you want, Derek?” Alexander rested his hands in his lap, and looked at Derek- his eyes were hungry, glazed and totally blown. If alexander didn’t know better he would assume he was high, or intoxicated. Derek looked surprised, he wasn’t expecting to be asked that and Alexander was happy to give him a moment. Derek looked at Alexanders lap, and swallowed “I cannot know unless you tell me, Derek. Unless you do not want good behaviour rewarded?” Derek chewed at the ring in his lip for a moment long before speaking, uncertainly “I just…” Derek paused, he was clearly debating internally between what he wanted, and felt like he should say. Alexander knew that- Derek wanted him to please him, to touch him. But he also wanted to please Alexander- his deeply engrained desire to be at the mercy of another. 

Alexander separated his legs, and looked at him. “That was not an answer, Derek. What do you want?” Derek swallowed again, and kept his eyes on Alexanders crotch. “I want to please you” Derek waited for a moment, before adding on to his statement “Master.” Alexander nodded at him, and let out a contemplative hum before speaking, undoing his belt as he did so “Then please me.” Derek blinked at him, before shuffling closer to him; still on his knees, and lifting his hands to further undo Alexanders trousers. However, his hand was met with a firm grip, preventing further movement. “No hands.” Alexanders words went straight to Derek’s crotch- it actually made him freeze for a minute. Nonetheless, he dropped his head down, teething at the fabric wrapped around the button until it released, and then beginning to work at the zip. He could feel the heat radiating off of alexanders crotch, painfully close to his mouth. Alexander wrapped him fingers through Derek’s hair, letting him continue to work at the zip, until he finally got enough grip with his teeth to pull it down. He took a moment, pausing and licking his lips before biting his underwear- boxer briefs, Unsurprising, and yanking down a few times, until Alexanders length was finally exposed. Derek did not waste his time, although it was quite difficult to actually get it in his mouth with the use of his hands, he was not a quitter. He let his head dip down, swallowing his length and letting out a hum of satisfaction. His own crotch was painful at this point, desperate for contact. He would behave though, he believed alexander when he said he would leave him and besides, he would eventually fuck him. He hoped. Alexander tightening his grip on Derek's head, as he continued to bob, graving his teeth along his length every time he pulled back, and letting his tongue swirl of its own accord. Alexanders hand started pulling at his head, yanking him at his own chosen speed- Derek let out a groan around him, and alexander let out a hum, the vibrations from Derek's baritone groans vibrating through him as he continued to abuse Derek's mouth. 

Derek was enjoying the somewhat salty taste of flesh when his head was pulled away completely, alexander had clearly decided he had more interesting plans. He stood up, doing his trousers back up and stepping back to what was fast becoming Derek's favourite box. It’s like Mary Poppins, if she was a sexual deviant- a never ending supply of things to inflict pain with. “Put your blind fold back on, Derek.” Alexander spoke as he looked through the box, and Derek obliged, sitting on his knees as he awaited further instruction. He felt alexanders presence near him, and something being clipped around his neck, Alexander stepped back, and watched Derek for a moment- he was still, aside from light shaking as he attempted to control himself and his breathing. He stepped back to him, and pressed at his back, until he bent over, and pressing an unidentifiable object against his entrance. Derek let out a noise, attempting to press himself back, but alexanders second hand stopped him “Did I tell you that you could move?” it was not a question, it was a warning, and Derek treated it as such “No master.” He pressed his head against the floor, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to breathe. Alexander pressed the dildo, butt plug whatever it was- Derek had no way of being able to tell, into him in one movement, but declined to move. Derek let out a long groan, and clenched his fists, putting all his will power into not moving. Alexander moved away, and sat down on the bed, lighting up a cigarette as he spoke “Touch yourself. Slowly.” Derek looked blindly to where the voice was coming from, and slid his hand to his length, letting his head lull forward as he was final permitted some semblance of relief. His hand naturally quickened, always aware that he was being watched- which just encouraged him more. He, rather abruptly stopped as he felt a spasm pulsing through his neck- a shock collar then. “I said slowly, Derek” Alexander spoke as he exhaled smoke, Derek could hear it. “sorry master” Derek attempted, although it came out more whiney than he intended, his cock twitching at the pulse driven through his body. He resumed his movements, sitting back to push whatever Alexander had inserted into him, further up and leant back on his free hand. He heard Alexander shift from his position, but was so grateful to have relief that he didn’t really care. He could feel himself getting closer, and let his hand speed up slightly- hoping Alexander wouldn’t say anything. “I'm-“ Derek was about to speak, when Alexander spoke over him, ever aware of what he was about to say “Stop.” Derek obeyed, his body crying out as it halted seconds from the edge, and let out a whimper as he slouched forward. “Good boy, I am impressed with how obedient you are.” Alexander spoke as he put out the cigarette “You may remove the blindfold” Derek took it off, Alexanders hand was already extended for it. “Do you have a cold, Derek?” Derek couldn’t help but raise a brow at the question, but he shook his head nonetheless. “No...master.” He added on at the end- he kept forgetting. “why?” Alexander looked at Derek, the crop in his hand again- “That would be telling.”

Alexander moved Derek once again, having him rest his torso on the bed, his knees on the floor as if he was about to pray. The irony was not lost on either of them. Derek felt alexander remove the toy from his arse, and let out a groan as he did so- immediately feeling empty. Alexander brought his hand to Derek's face, and pressed two of his fingers into Derek's mouth- who let out a hum in response. Alexander pulled at his jaw, until he opened his mouth and alexander pressed the dildo promptly into his mouth, removing his fingers. “Do you still wish to please me?” Alexander had his hand resting on Derek's ass again, his nails digging in ever so slightly. Derek's response was muffled, since his mouth was full, but still understandable- “Yes master” Alexander let out another hum, resting his other hand on the other side of Derek's rear, before sliding his hand up onto his back. “That is what I like to hear.” Derek heard the unmistakable sound of clothing dropping to the floor, and automatically raised his lower half- the hand on his back moved, and a few moments later Derek felt what could only be alexanders cock pressing into him. His jaw went slack, toy falling from his mouth and he let out a long, guttural moan as Alexander let his hand land on his ass with a great amount of force. Alexander started moving- slowly at flirt, but he picked up a moderate pace fairly quickly- his nails digging into Derek hard enough to draw blood, as the room filled itself with the sound of skin on skin contact, heavy breathing, and moaning. Derek was in a new plain of pleasure, as alexander slid his hand down his back, scratching at the skin in a warm pain- the collar around his neck was tight, hot from the current that had previous run through it. Despite alexanders moderate pace, he was by no means being gentle, Derek could feel his chest pressing into the plush fabric of the bed, his leg hitting the frame with each thrust. It would definitely bruise. 

Alexander shifted himself, hitting Derek's prostate immediately- as if he had known exactly were it was the entire time. Derek came undone, letting out a long string of Italian, and beginning to press himself back against alexander, dipping his head. Alexander responded by, rather rudely in Derek's opinion, pulling out. Derek turned his head, pleading Alexander to continue with his eyes. Alexander was wearing nothing aside from his shirt- still half buttoned, Derek could see a fair amount of scarring even without it removed. Alexander lifted a box of cigarettes from the bedside table, lighting one as he spoke “We have spoken about you moving without permission, Derek. Perhaps you need to learn before I continue.” Alexander grabbed Derek's hair, and forced him to turn, sitting on his knees. Derek forced himself to look at his eye, and not his crotch. Alexander took a drag of his cigarette, and crotched down to look at Derek. “You truly are a little bit of a whore, Derek. I will beat that out of you, rest assured.” Alexander took the cigarette, and pressed it against Derek's arm, his grip holding him in place- speaking over Derek's whimpers, as if he didn’t even hear them. “You will remain still, unless I say you can move, you will remain silent, unless I say you can speak. I own you, and you will do as I say.” Alexander returned the cigarette to his mouth, taking a drag, as Derek replied with a nod “Yes master.” Derek licked his lips, and alexander rested the cigarette in an ash tray, and picked the riding crop back up, sliding its end over Derek's chest. “Bend over.” Derek did as he was told, dropping down onto all fours. It was fairly immediate, that he felt the crop smack his ass, and he let out a groan. “What did I tell you?” Derek felt the shock of the collar again- he had no idea where the fuck that remote was- and let out a long groan, through gritted teeth as he tried to remain quiet. Alexander stepped to Derek's face, and grabbed his hair once again, tilting it up and lining him up with his crotch. “Open.” Alexanders voice was sharp- domineering and biting. Derek obliged, and felt alexanders length re-enter his mouth- the hand in his hair tightening and pulling his head back and forth. After a moment, he felt the crop smacking him again, and groaned around alexanders length, holding it back as much as he possibly could. Alexander took pity- he had no expectation that Derek would actually be quiet, but he was trying to be, and that control- that conscious change in behaviour, is what drove them both. 

Alexander let go of Derek's hair, who pulled his head away after a moment, looking up at alexander. “You are behaving much better, Derek, would you like a reward?” Derek nodded his head. “Yes please. Master.” He swallowed, and took the opportunity to level his breathing. “And what is it you would like?” Alexander knew exactly what Derek wanted- he would however, not give it to him until he asked. “I…I want to please you…master.” Alexander shook his head at Derek “What do you really want?” he would not do anything until Derek admitted what he craved. Derek swallowed again, looking down at his own lap for a moment- “I want…I want you to fuck me” he spoke quieter than Derek had even spoken in his entire life- alexander resisted the urge to smirk at his shame. “Louder” Derek spoke again, louder- as was commanded. “I want you to fuck me” Alexander let his hand down, and titled Derek's head, making him look at him, still on all fours. “again” he spoke just as firmly, keeping any bite from his voice. “I want you to fuck me, I need you to.” The shame had faded, replaced by an intense amount of desire and arousal- and of course a healthy amount of desperation. “Get on the bed, then.” Derek stood himself up and sat on the bed, awaiting instruction for exact positioning. Alexander pushed him down, resting his head in the middle of the pillows at the head of the bed. Afterward he positioned himself between Derek's legs, bending them to expose his rear. Alexander dropped one of his hands beside Derek's head, and used the other to line himself up, pressing into him, before leaning over him, and beginning his thrusts. Derek bit down on his own lip, bucking his hips up, and alexander responded by biting down on his neck, Derek's hands found their way to alexanders back- at some point his shirt had been abandoned. Derek could feel all the scars on his back as he dragged his nails down it- alexander let out a long hum, and sped himself up, letting himself hit Derek's prostate with increasing frequency. Derek abandoned all hope of being quiet, and continued to groan and whine down Alexanders ear- the throbbing in his neck aiding in his enjoyment. Alexander slid one of his hands down Derek's body, and wrapped it around his length, syncing his hand with his thrusting. Derek let out a whine and wrapped his legs around alexander, edging him closer. Alexander lifted his head up from his neck, and looked down at Derek, making eye contact. “I-Ale-master-I-” Derek started stuttering uselessly, and alexander couldn’t help but give him a dark smirk “Beg, and I’ll let you”

Derek's mouth sat open for a moment, before he let himself go, letting out a long string of what was almost incomprehensible “please, please, let me come, please master” Alexander let out a long hum, “Yes.” As soon as Alexander opened his mouth, Derek tipped over the edge, spilling into his hand- although Alexander I’d not stop- instead in an ungodly smooth motion, he flip them so Derek was sitting atop him, and gripped Derek's ass firmly, moving him up and down. Derek let out a whimper- he was over stimulated, but he kept going regardless, enjoying the mixture of pleasure and the pain over oversensitivity, until he felt Alexander spill inside of him. 

Derek was panting heavily as he lay beside Alexander, he lay there for a long moment- Alexander unclipped the collar for him, and scanned his eyes over Derek's naked form. Bruises and cuts were already formed, on his knees, legs, chest and neck. He could only imagine what his rear looked like. “Wow.” Was all Derek could think to say, alexander resisted the urge to smirk. “I assume you enjoyed yourself, then?” Derek was about to reply when there was a loud tap on the door, accompanied by the voice of a tired sounded little girl- “DO YOU GUYS WANNA KEEP IT DOWN?!”


End file.
